


It's Tradition

by LondynEngland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's throwing a party, but you'd much rather spend the night in your room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha. Okay first of all, this is 12 days late. I wrote this on New Years, and finally found time to upload. Another thing, Loki is so out of character, it's not even funny. So i apologize for that. This is kind of my first time writing him. I have another (unfinished) series with him in it, but i have no muse to write it. 
> 
> So anyway... Hope you enjoyed it. It's really short, much shorter than anything I've written before. If you liked it, please leave a comment or something, and i'll write more. Good deal?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Loki, Tony, Thor, Clint or anyone else mentioned in this piece of art. Loki owns you.

The noise outside was borderline unbearable. Tony was throwing another one of his huge parties, and although you were invited, you were up in your room, watching (favorite TV show). New Years was never a favorite holiday of yours, with all the drinking and promising you would be better. You went to the first hour of the party; well Tony had forced you to socialize. You managed to slip away, and you were certain no one was missing you.  
A soft knock at your door, distracted you from your TV. Jumping up, you paused the show and pulled open the door.  
“Oh, so you are in here.” Loki’s tall and lean figure stood in your doorway. His voice was soft and gentle, not at all his usual harsh tone. “I thought you would be.”  
“I, uh, don’t like parties.” You replied, opening the door further, gesturing for him to come in.  
“Neither do I. There’s too many Midgardians. You humans are quite loud. But then again, Thor is down there. He must be half of the noise.” Loki smiled, sitting on your bed. He was never really kind to anyone, except for you.  
“Well, it looks like you don’t mind my company.” You countered, sitting next to him.  
“You are different.” He simply replied, as if it were obvious.  
“So you guys noted my absence?” You asked, changing the subject.  
“No, only I did.” His reply was quiet, and you could barely catch it.  
“Why are you really here?” You questioned. “If you don’t mind, but I was kind of in the middle of an episode.”  
“No reason. I just thought you might want some company.” Loki replied, glancing at you. “If you want me to leave, I can.”  
“No, no. It’s fine. The show can wait.” You quickly replied, hoping you didn't offend him.  
The people below you began to shout.  
Ten! Nine! Eight!  
“It’s midnight already? Gods, where did the night go?” You chuckled.  
Seven! Six! Five!  
“Time flies when you are having fun.” Loki replied, nervously playing with his hands. “Well, at least that’s what you mortals say.”  
Four! Three! Two!  
“Well, here’s to another boring year.” You mumble, glancing at Loki. He looked back at you, turning his body towards yours.  
One!  
“Maybe it doesn't have to be so boring.” Loki’s hand found your cheek, and you stared at him. _Oh, damn. He’s not gonna. Is he?_  
His face moved closer to yours, slowly. And then his pale lips found yours. His lips were soft, and all you could think was how long you've waited for this.  
Loki pulled back, “Sorry, but it is tradition, correct?”  
You grinned, “It is.”  
Loki smirked as you leaned forward, embracing your lips with his again.


End file.
